Traditional presentations allow relatively large amounts of information to be presented in a number of different ways. A group of people can be witness to a single presentation, with individuals gaining different knowledge and experience from the presentation. Presentations can be static or dynamic; in a static presentation, information is disseminated and the group appreciates the information with little to no interaction. With a dynamic presentation, group members are engaged in the presentation, where members can ask questions, influence direction of the presentation, etc.
One form of common presentation is a slide show, where pictures are shown and a narrator provides insight to context of the pictures. The narrator can answer questions posed by audience members and shift the presentation to a direction suitable for the audience. Pre-recorded audio presentations allow information to be disclosed on more the one occasion when they are stored digitally. Since there is no live narrator, pre-recorded audio presentations tend to be static in nature.
Recent technological developments have enhanced capabilities of existing presentation types, but also created new presentation formats. For instance, a computer program can be implemented to disclose a slide show presentation. In addition, various features can integrate with the slide show presentation in one application. A single slide show presentation can include different wipes that transition between slides (e.g., different wipes used in a single slide show), auto files that play automatically or on command, links to a data network, etc. New presentations are also available due to technological developments, such as video conferencing over a data network.